Ribbon Master
by Pond Ram
Summary: Aniti 'Fuu' Ramsters was just a girl who just wanted to be a ribbon maker, but an encounter with a goddess that makes her join the Gods and Goddesses war made her whole world spiraling down! Now stuck at a dangerous world, she must help defeat the titans to win this round of Gods and Godesses and hopefully get home safe and sound. Hanji x OC. Rated T to be safe!
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hello! This shalt be the first fanfiction I put here! So, I guess **_**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCSM **_**is appreciated!**

**Warnings: OC ALERT! (Alert sounds like Arlert!)**

**Disclaime: SnK does not belong to me, if it did, it would be filled with all my OTPs! **

**-0-0-**

Ribbon Master

"Where the fuck did I go wrong with my life?" I shout as I hold my bag protectively, running for my dear life.

Oh, hello! My name Aniti Ramsters! Though my parents call me Fuu, they told me I somehow reminded them of their old friend. I look like my mom, brown hair, brown eyes, glasses you know? The average look of people. Although in the hobbies and dreams section I take after my dad, who's an aspiring fashion designer. I'm not gonna become one though! I'm gonna be a ribbon maker! The one who produces the lacy strips of cloth. The one who produces the marvelous- I'm rambling aren't I?

Anyways, back to the story! I was running, running for my dear life. You see, this morning started normally, the way I like my days, waking up, taking a bath, etcetera etcetera… But come afternoon was the time things got trippy!

I was visited by this some sort of weird glowing woman, of course this being not in my routine, I panicked. I ran away, grabbing my bag (which contained almost ALL of my ribbon designs), which leads us to what's happening now.

"Oh no, oh shit, oh fuck me sideways and call me a ribbon hater." I mutter as I turn my head around, seeing the glowing woman still. I turn around the corner, which was a bad idea since, well, you guessed it right! It was a freaking dead end.

"Please don't come any closer…" I whimper as I press my back to the wall, falling to my knees "Please don't kill me or take my ribbons…"

The woman laughed. I blinked in surprise, hadn't the woman chased me because she wanted to kill me or other things that can most likely destroy my life? Wait, I was making that assumption.

"You silly girl!" She offered her hand to help me stand up, which I gladly took, "I'm here to ask you something!"

When I heard the last part of her sentence, I turned around, eyes sparkling. Perhaps, she's here to ask me about my ribbons! Perhaps this is my big break!

" My name's Fortuna! Do you like Shingeki no Kyojin?" She asked.

I blinked. What? She chased me all the way here to ask about a stupid anime that I really don't care about?

"I'll take that as a no! See ya!" Fortuna waved her hand and suddenly my vision was consumed by darkness.

**-0-0-**

I woke up, bright light blinding my vision.

"Oh goodie! You're finally awake!" I hear a familiar voice say. I quickly let my eyes adjust and turn to the sound of the voice.

I see Fortuna, the girl who fucking caused all of this, albeit slightly older.

Long, wavy, blond hair. Bright green eyes. A yellow bunny outfit? Jesus, she looks like a pin up poster.

"Hello! I'm Lady Fortuna! Goddess of Luck and Fortune! And" She stops for a dramatic flourish, I just stare blankly at her, fixing my glasses "Congratulations! You, Aniti 'Fuu' Ramsters has been picked to join the next battle of the Gods and Goddesses, and I really have to win this time!"

I yawn. "What's in it for me? Where's my ribbon bag?" I ask. Fortu- I mean Lady Fortuna smiles, as if she's been expecting this question.

"Well, I could grant you one wish if you manage to win!" She answers happily. My eyes widen at the implication of that message, I could be famous for ribbons if I win. I'm really going to regret this.

"I-I'll take it" I say, sighing. Lady Fortuna smiles happily! She waves her hand and a blue portal appears.

"Off you go to the Shingeki no Kyojin universe! Oh wait before I forget! I raised your luck by 25 percent and Leadership by 10 percent! I begged Ares to also make you better with an axe, you'll start from the very first chapter, try to befriend Mikasa, Eren, and Armin too, and best of luck to you!" Lady Fortuna rambles, pushing me to the portal.

After I stored the information in my brain, I quickly racked my mind to try and remember the storyline of Shingeki no Kyojin. I remember some of my favorite tumblr users talk about Shingeki no Kyojin all the time. Something about EreRi and… Humanoid... Giants. Great, I'm not even in the universe and I already regret my decision.

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Ribbon Master

At least the journey was fun.

Oh hey! What's up? Oh, and whatever you do, don't believe the people that say portal rides are not fun. Seriously though, why the fuck would you say it's not fun when it feels like the best thing ever? Seriously, it feels like being massaged everywhere! That statement could mean both 2 ways.

Ouch. Well, I'm now in the universe of humanoid giants! Portal literally threw me off my butt. Wait, I feel younger. Did she turn me to a kid!? What the fuckity-fuck Lady Fortuna?

I won't accomplish anything by seating on my rear, I stand up. Now let me try and remember what happens here, why didn't I pay more attention to posts of the blogs that likes Shingeki no Kyojin?

I walk in a completely random direction, humming Moving On by TwentyTen. As I walk I bump into someone, apparently shorter than me! That's a first. I look down and see a kid with vibrant green eyes and brown hair, following after him is a girl who looks somewhat from Japan.

"I uh- Sorry for bumping into you, kid." I apologize "Do you know how I can get outta here?"

The boy recovers from his shock, "We could show you. " the girl behind the boy says.

An hour later, and I'm here eating with the cutest family ever.

Half an hour later, and now they're fighting, and I'm chasing down a boy.

15 minutes later, they're mom's dead, and I'm here running sobbing like a baby.

What the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with this anime? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

We make it to the boats, my crying has stopped being a waterfall but nevertheless I was still crying.

I don't care if the titans are creepy as hell, I don't care if there's a great possibility I'd die, I don't care anymore if I don't see my home again, I was set on, dead set on, to exterminate each and every one of these fuckers. I narrow my eyes, feeling it turn cold. 'Watch out titans, because Fuu, the real sadistic Fuu, is back to kill you all' I think.

-0-0-0-0-

A man dressed in gold robes, smirks as he views his crystal globe.

"The Ribbon Master has now awoken, huh. Let's hope it's a decent ribbon like the first ribbon made" He cackles throwing the crystal ball on his side. "Now show me, show me! Show me, the true power of the descendant of the famed Fuu Silva, Aniti Ramsters."

He laughs continuously like a madman.


	3. Chapter 2

Ribbon Master

What the hell?

Oh, hey sup? How is it going there? It's 3 years since I enlisted, and I graduate tomorrow, I think. Mikasa and Eren will graduate next year...

So you people might be wondering why I just said what the hell, the reason is, there's this tall man with a goatee, I think, and this man's gotta be the most tallest man I have ever seen. I mean, is he even human? Wait, oh shit, what if it's a titan? He just looked at me, better look away.

My suspicions were denied after I asked my seatmate, and she just teased me for being short, oh so you're teasing me for being short? How bout I FUCKING SHOVE THIS BOXCUTTER UP YOUR FACE? I'm sorry I'm kinda acting weird, I'm not a changeling though, I'm just anxious to see my beautiful ribbons again.

I sigh, and continue eating, it's been three years and no word from Lady Fortuna. I thought she was my Goddess? If she wants me to win then can I please have some help Lady Fortuna? I close my eyes to think much more clearly and not see this lovable fucks I call my batchmates who I hate with a burning passion.

The minute I open my eyes, I swear I was transported to a creepypasta world, scratch that, I was transported into a yaoi dungeon. No but seriously though, chains everywhere. "What the fuckity-fuck?" I mutter, I try to move but I was chained to a chair

"Okay you guys, very funny for a senior year prank. Now how bout unchaining me before I shove your boxcutters down your throats?" I shout, thinking my batchmates did this. I seriously should have never told them about that one time I was pranked.

Two figures came out of the shadow, a feminine figure and a short but still taller than me, masculine figure. I saw their faces and immediately recognized them.

Hanji Zoe, titan specialist and squad leader; Rivaille I don't know his last name so it's now Ravioli, Humanity's strongest and a corporal. I immediately regret my decision of shouting.

"I'm most sorry Squad Leader and Corporal, I was under the impression it was my batch mates who did this. But if I may ask; why am I chained?" I gulped, thinking it may be because I did something wrong during the training. "Oh no! Is it because I did something wrong?"

They both laugh, at least squad leader did, but I saw a small smile in the corporal's face. 'What the fudge is going on?' I wanted to shout. Finally, the titan specialist laughed so hard she fell on the ground.

After she regained her composure, she turned to the corporal and said "Well how bout that Rivaille? Gonna give her your blessing? Cause she's already got mine!" Blessing? Wha?

"Uh, squad leader? Corporal? What's going on in here?" I asked, slightly scared and confused.

They both stare at me and I whimper a little bit. Wow, I change character when face-to-face with officials.

Squad Leader grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me in the eye. "Yes, this girl would do nicely, a mixture of fierce and cute. By the way, don't be so formal! Call us by our names!" she says after a while.

Soo let's do a recap! Goddess of Luck visits me and pushes me into this titan eat humans world, rasing my luck and leadership and also making me good with an axe (though I haven't tried yet), saw the dying mom trope in person, enlisted, saw the tallest man in the whole world, haven't received any news from Lady Fortuna, two important people kidnapped me, talked in front of me and said I would do good for what? Rituals? I'm not sure but I hope not rituals. So the question still remains unsolved!

What the fuck was I just pulled into?

0—0—0—0—0

**A.N: I'm sorry for this late and prolly crappy chappie! Hopefully things will be explained on the next chapter! And something will happen too in the next chappie.**

**Love,**

**Pond Ram**


	4. Chapter 3

Ribbon Master

Out of all times, why the hell did this happen now?

Oh, how are you doing? Still remember me? Don't know where I am? Do not fret! I'm still in the creepypasta-slash-yaoi dungeon thing/room with two officials and I kinda don't know what's happening.

So, I have this weird condition where my body sleeps at an exact time. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, where I am, if it's that time, I snooze.

The time I sleep is around 7:30 pm, and it must've been around that time since everything went black. Around that time I'm in bed sleeping soundly but noo, I'm stuck here in chains with these two important people who kidnap me while I was eating.

My batch mates don't really do anything when this happens because I told them, but the two? I think I heard screaming.

So, I'm here in my dream world- wait, dream world? I really don't visit this place or I forget when I visit since my mind's a dick, this is… Weird.

A familiar figure appears before me, and guess who she was! You're right! Lady fucking Fortuna. I was happy and at the same time surprise, I mean you would be surprised if you were in my shoes. Three years of waiting for a hint to win this game and she shows up now? Okay nothing really happened but you know it's for the plot!

"Hello Lady Fortuna! Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, I really need some hints" I ask.

" I just visited because something, or someone prevented me from visiting you. I just talked to Zeus about it and he has forbidden any spells, tricks, or anything that can prevent other Gods from visiting their champions or other champions. The culprit was caught rather quickly though" she said "Damn Apollo, just because I gave her champion bad luck that one time. Honestly though, her champion was getting on my nerves"

I did a double take. "Apollo's a girl?!" I exclaimed, if this turns out to be true, I will personally murder my mythology teacher, SHE GAVE ME DETENTION FOR ACCIDENTALLY SAYING 'SHE' ON APOLLO WHILE DOING MY REPORT ON HER! Fortuna looked at me weirdly and just nodded.

"Listen, that's not the reason why I am here. Champions are already here, some of them if not all are second timers and if they get your glasses, we lose. Why glasses? It is your designated item, our flag. No one will know your designated item unless they figure it out or you tell them, so you have to guess correctly while fighting" she whispered, grabbing my shoulders "Practice with an axe on your free time, be alert, quick, and use your brains! You will not lose!" at this point she muttered something I can't really make out but I just nod.

"Put your fate in me, I'll win! Anything for ribbons!" I exclaim. She smiles wistfully, like she just remembered something.

"Well! Off you go now! Win it for the ribbons girl!" Fortuna stands, her wavy blond hair flying gracefully, pushing me to the portal that appeared out of nowhere. At least she's back to her old self.

0—0—0—0—0—0

What's with Fortuna and portals?

I mean, I love them but the second time you try 'em, the fun is gone.

So I wake up, and I see the squad leader staring at me. What I did? I punched the face. What? Don't look at me like that! She was literally in my face; just an inch and we'd be kissing.

My glasses! I just remembered them! My glasses, where are my glasses? Honestly though, I don't really need them, they just help me focus and concentrate and it's supposed to be my flag. I spot my glasses in the desk and I quickly run over there to put them on.

Wait, did I punch an important person? Cool! But the coolness stopped since I remembered, there was a possibility I would work with her in the near future.

To clarify thing, I'm not in the yaoi dungeon anymore.

I think I made my life worse though. At least the competition actually started, champions be out to get me!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0

**AN: I have updated early! Yay! Please don't get mad, and yes, the Apollo here is gender bent! Bye!**

**Love,**

**Pond Ram.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ribbon Master

What time is it? Expedition time! Woooh! Not really.

Do you know how scary titans are? Like you're just there riding your horse with another horse, following your squad then, out of fucking nowhere a titan appears. Totally ruined my day, but at least I'm back! Yay. Although being serious for a moment, those titans are really creepy and scary, perhaps even surpassing the creepiness level of 'Green is not a Creative Color' video, creepy.

So yeah, I'm just here chilling and eating with some of my batchmates that didn't die during the expedition, but the girl who teased me for being short, she's dead, I killed the titan for her. She was nice actually, kind a little air-headed, but nevertheless kind and funny.

"Hello! How are you?" Someone asks me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Green is not a creative color!" I automatically say, surprised.

"Well.. That's weird." I recognize the voice, is it Squa- Hanji? It definitely is.

"What do you want ?" I asked, eating the bread.

"Nothing, just wanna eat here." She said something else but I really didn't care after she said here. I continue to eat, I feel my 'something wrong is going on here' senses tingling, it's something I developed thinking it would be good for the competition.

Nani the fuck? It happened again, I'm now in the creepypasta-slash-yaoi dungeon thing, I hate it here. IF I FIND OUT IT WAS THE TWO AGAIN I WOULD PERSONALLY-not do anything since I can't do anything to high ranking officers.

Someone laughed, screw them I would laugh at their dead bodies afterwards. Did I mention I don't like being tied up?

Two figures came out of the shadow, fuck it's them. How the hell am I supposed to finish my food every time they do this? I guess we'll have to find out…

"Hello Fuu! It's time. It's time for us to figure out our next plan! You have proven yourself a worthy fighter for Mike and he has definitely taken an interest in you." Hanji said, untying me.

'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TYING ME IF YOU ARE GONNA UNTIE ME?!' I wanted to scream out but, alas no.

And blackness occurred, 7 o'clock syndrome, START!

0—0—0—0—0

_Dream_

I'm back in the white realm I see Lady Fortuna.

"Hello! I gave you a new item today, make good use of it okay! You're ribbons now turn into axes if you remove and will 'em too. Oh, and your special power relies on luck and gamble, because I do love a gambler! Good Luck!" Fortuna disappeared.

What the heckie?

0—0—0—0—0

Do you know how long they kept me in their? The whole night, after I slept because of the 7 o'clock syndrome they waited for an hour before waking me up. I hate my life. I was sent to buy some things in the market, might as well use a short cut my batch mates told me if I wanna sleep some more. Let's see turn left, and then go straight in the alley… A dead end?

"Hey you there! Are you the champion of the weak-assed Lady Fortuna?" I heard a voice say. I turn around, a person that could easily be mistaken for Fortuna, albeit flat-chested and has glasses.

"Why yes, and you are?" I respond, making sure to annoy her with my calmness.

"Me? I'm the one who will defeat you. Champion of Apollo, Sera." She replies, taking her glasses off. The glasses in turn, change to a orange headset with a sun on each mini-speaker? I don't really know what they're called and she flew into the sky.

"_And this will be your last stand,_

_The earth sways as it sleeps,_

_No one will remember the fight in this land._

_Come forth the valley of weeps."_

After she sung, the earth indeed swayed and the scenery changed into a valley full of willows. Damn so this is her power, my power relies on luck and gamble. At least, that's what I understand, I ready for her next move,

" _The wings of an angel,_

_They would be the one that sets me free._

_In the satchel, _

_Those who see_

_Will be blessed with flight_"

After her song, she instantly flies, she grabs something underneath her skirt and I see her holding five mini microphones.

I instantly take one ribbon off my hair, and it turns into a silver axe that kinda looks like a ribbon. I ready my arm. I've been training for this during the duration of my stay here, I won't mess up, at least not now.

She throws the microphones at me, I swing my axe in order to deflect it, destroying about two of the microphones.

"Huh, I guess Lady Fortuna didn't pick some weak-willed girl." She narrowed her eyes "Time to get serious"

"_Fingers, toes, and tiny noses_

_Brownish hair and tannish skin!_

_Would it be too much to ask_

_To see the world they're living in?"_

Clay figures rose up from the land I was standing on. I slash the first wave that comes at me. 'This is endless' I thought.

I really need to stop thinking and start slashing, 'cause ONE CLAY FIGURE ALMOST KILLED ME OKAY!  
The willow trees! With all these trees, one is bound to be tall enough to reach her! Damn I kinda wish I brought my maneuver gear, but I can't. Ugh.

As I slash, I check my surrounding till I find what I'm looking for. It's close to the biggest clay figure, which has the potential to crush me since I'm short and all, but you know what my power is? Yup! Luck and gamble. Oh please Lady Fortuna, don't fail me now.

I run quickly, avoiding the rest of the figures and at last, I find myself face to face with the biggest clay figure from the group. I ready my axe, how the hell am I gonna do this? Perhaps, you know they have the instinct of a normal human and you know, would be confused if I trick him.

The figure brought his arm to me, I quickly duck to avoid it. I jumped and fake swung at him, he ducked in turn leaving me to jump on his head as booster and into the willow tree where I shall duck again to swing at Sera.

Sera looks really surprised when I reached her. I fake swung the axe around her for her to fall and take back the clay figure illusions and the valley illusion for her to not cause serious damage to herself, which she did.

"Owie." She looked up at me "Oh please don't kill me! I'm just twelve years old!"

My eyes soften at that. Twelve? I'm just freaking like 15 now or something, I don't know.

"Listen here, uhh. Sera was it?"

She nods.

"How bout we make an alliance? We can do that right, and you can join the Scouting Legion and we can protect each other's back okay. You can call me like Senpai or something…" I tell her, patting her head.

I will gain nothing from this but she just looks so cute! You'd think she was my sister or something.

"Okay" Sera replies, "My full name is Sera 'Inviti' Cusapollo though, maybe this could strengthen the bond of Lady Fortuna and mistress"

"Well, my names Aniti 'Fuu' Ramsters! Nice to meet you!"

I accompany her to the place where you enlist, you know let's call that place, START, since I started there.

"We should have an alliance name. Many powerful alliances has that" She informs me, "You know like Black Star, which is Nyx and Artemis, Water Lightning which is Poseidon and Zeus, and Wise Doves, which is Aphrodite and Athena"

Those were some awesome sounding alliance names, and each of them has something to do with their respective gods and goddesses. An idea popped into mind.

"You know, how about SeraNiti? My name and your name combined?" I ask her.

She smiles at me, what a cutie-patootie.

That was the start of SeraNiti, the prettiest and most awesome alliance established. It was really awesome though. Only thing that bothers me is that she's my Kouhai and I'm the Senpai even though she clearly has more experience than me in this game. She later told me she started participating at the fresh age of nine. She didn't say fresh, but whatever.

0-0—0—0—0

**AN: this is the longest chapter I ever wrote in my whole existence, please admire my crappy long chapter.**


End file.
